En memoria
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: La muerte es la unica cosa segura en la vida, pero depues de que esta llega ¿quien puede decir que es lo que nos espera?


**En memoria…**

_**Discalmeir:**_ _Los personajes Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no lo hubiese terminado como termino y por supuesto les hubiera cambiado los nombres ha algunos V.V_

- Mi…ra…me- fue lo ultimo que pudo pedirle a un consternado Harry, a quien sujetaba, mientras sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía, producto del veneno que la serpiente Nagini había puesto en su cuerpo, al atacarlo.

El muchacho pelinegro dirigió sus profundos ojos verdes, hacia su antiguo y odiado profesor, mientras que este podía ver en ellos la esencia de aquella persona que había amado durante toda su vida, mientras su mirada se enturbiaba y daba paso a la fría presencia de la muerte

**&&&**

Su vista estaba borrosa, pero poco a poco la fue enfocando, mientras volvía a observar fijamente, el mismo color verde que recordaba, haber visto antes de perder la conciencia. Pero algo no encajaba, ya que además podía escuchar una voz familiar y amada que pronunciaba su nombre con vehemencia.

- …verus… Severus- le llama la voz femenina, a la que reconoció en seguida- Severus, despierta.

El hombre de cabello lacio se sentó de golpe, asustando a la persona que le llamaba, con una expresión llena de incredulidad en su rostro, pues delante de el se encontraba la mujer por la que había renunciado a todo. El rostro juvenil de ella estaba adornado por una gran sonrisa, sus inolvidables ojos verdes relampagueaban de alegría y su ondulado pelo rojizo, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros.

- Severus, al fin- dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo, para agregar con su voz llena de emoción- Gracias, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo.

- Lily.. yo… bueno… esto…- comenzó a decir, un nervioso Snape

- Hey Quejicus, que no se te da bien el tartamudeo- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, que hizo que Severus se pusiera tenso.

- James…- recrimino la pelirroja- habíamos hablado…

Mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a hablar, fue interrumpida por Snape quien se levanto rápidamente del suelo; en el que todavía estaba medio tendido y medio sentado, tras el abrazo de la ojiverde, a quien aparto rápidamente.

Con el rostro contraído de furia, sin decir ninguna palabra, se volteo hacia su Némesis para enfrentarlo, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba y que lo descoloco. En el rostro del hombre que había odiado todo su vida, había una sincera y amable sonrisa, mientras lo observaba con sus profundos ojos chocolates, que no tenían ningún rastro de malicia; expresión que solo había visto que dirigía a su eterno grupo de amigos, los merodeadores.

- Agradezco lo que hiciste por Harry, Snape- dijo de forma sincera el pelinegro, con una media sonrisa

- No lo hice por ti- respondió bruscamente el antiguo profesor de pociones, después de todo, años de resentimiento no se evaporaban de la noche a la mañana, solo por una sonrisa y algunas palabras amables.

- Lo se…- respondió James, bajando la mirada, al parecer avergonzado.

- Pero eso no significa que sea desagradecido- explico una nueva voz a su derecha.

Snape volteo hacia la dirección de donde se provenía la voz y allí encontró un anciano de plateada barba y anteojos de medialuna, el cual como todos los demás le sonreía con aprecio.

- Profesor Dumbledore- murmuro el nombre del anciano.

- A mi también me da gusto verte, Severus- le saludo el director, para luego dirigirse a los que le acompañaban- ¿y los demás?

James se encogió de hombros, para evidenciar su ignorancia con respecto a la pregunta y poner una expresión que se interpretaba como un "Quien sabe". Fue en ese momento que Snape decidió mirar a su alrededor, cosa que no había hecho todavía, debido a los extraños encuentros con los ahí reunidos.

Cuando hubo pasado su vista por el lugar en donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que era una especie de estación, pero sin trenes, muy limpia y con asientos blancos debidamente espaciados. "Vaya…" pensó el hombre "estamos en King's Cross…".

- Llegamos…- dijo nuevamente otra voz, que puso tenso a Snape inconscientemente y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Al fin- dijo enojada Lily, cuando aparecieron delante de ellos, de quien sabe de donde, Remus y Sirius.

El ex profesor de pelo lacio se dedico a observar a los recién llegados, mientras estos saludaban. Primero se fijo en Lupin, de quien solo le desagradaba la eterna indolencia con la que trataba a sus amigos; además claro, de ser fiel a James, en él pudo notar que la palidez del rostro había desaparecido, seguía vistiendo de forma desaliñada, pero ya no tenia la mirada llena de preocupación, la cual había poseído desde sus días en Hogwarts. Por otro lado Sirius, volvía a poseer esa elegancia y gallardía que le había reportado tantas admiradoras en el colegio, pero parecía que la antigua arrogancia que poseía, seguramente inculcada por la familia Black, había disminuido hasta limites insospechados para él.

- Entonces nos encontramos todos- dijo James, mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y los demás asentía- pues bien, vamos

- No puedo creer que lo veremos después de tanto tiempo- dijo Lily, con emoción.

- Es un buen muchacho- le dijo Remus a Lily y James- deben estar muy orgullosos de el.

- Por supuesto.- dijo la pareja al unísono, luego el pelinegro de lentes agrego- entonces vamos.

Snape, estaba casi seguro de que hablaban de Harry, pero no dijo nada, en eso Dumbledore se le acerco diciendo que ambos debían esperar allí, mientras el grupo volvía. En eso Sirius, quien en ningún momento había mirado a los ojos a su antiguo rival, se detuvo. Parecía luchar contra si mismo.

- Ey!… Queji… Snape- llamo finalmente, mientras Severus se preguntaba que broma cruel le lanzaría ahora- lo siento…

Estas dos palabras dejaron al antiguo profesor anonadado. Que el Gran, Hermoso y Perfecto Señor Sirius Black, se disculpara era algo que no esperaba ver, ni aun después de muerto, pero el hombre seguía hablando.

- Discúlpame, por haberte tratado como escoria todos estos años- pidió Black

- Eh?, creo que no te escuche- mintió Snape, esto no pasaba todos los días y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad única que se le estaban brindado.

- Yo lo siento…- repitió Sirius

- Que?- se hizo el sordo Snape

- Quejicus… no tientes tu suerte- le amenazo Black, ya cansado y enojado de que jugaran con el, mientras que Severus solo lanzo una sonora carcajada pensando que la venganza era dulce, mientras que Sirius se iba, siguiendo a sus amigos, los cuales ya habían desaparecido.

Cuando este también había desaparecido de su campo de visión, Dumbledore le invito a tomar asiento en una de las tantas bancas blancas de la estación; Snape se sentía inseguro y con miles de preguntas en su mente, todo lo ocurrido en los últimos instantes, lo descolocaba y anonadaba, sin que pudiera disimularlo.

- Si quieres aclarar tu dudas- comenzó el anciano con amabilidad- estoy aquí para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

- A veces- dijo Severus después de meditarlo un poco y mientras negaba- es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia, así las sorpresas se disfrutan mas.

El viejo director sonrió muy complacido y entre ambos se formo un pacifico silencio, en el cual se mantuvieron durante un largo rato. Después de mas o menos media hora de espera el grupo volvió ha aparecer, siendo Lily, la que corrió a encontrarlo.

- Hemos terminado- le hablo la ojiverde inmensamente feliz, mientras tomaba su mano- Ven…

Con este gesto, hizo que el hombre de pelo lacio se levantara de su asiento, pero se percato que el anciano ex director, que estaba a su lado, no lo hacia.

- Usted no viene, profesor?- pregunto Snape, extrañado en el mismo momento en que la pelirroja le soltaba la mano.

- No aun, me quedan cosas por hacer-explico el anciano- los alcanzare mas tarde…

- Hey, Quejicus…!!!- le giro uno de los merodeadores, al parecer Black, con un tono amistoso todavía extraño para Severus- no seas lento, que tenemos que irnos.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y encontró que se dirigían hacia un tren, muy parecido al expreso Hogwarts, si es que no igual, en animada conversación. Lily comenzó a caminar y Snape decidió seguirla, cuando lograron caminar a la par estuvieron en un extraño y cómodo silencio, pero al llegar al tren y ver que su querida ojiverde subía, pregunto:

- ¿A dónde lleva?- Lily volteo, sus ojos brillaron con alegría y nuevamente tomo la mano de su amigo, jalándolo al interior de uno de los vagones.

- A la mejor y mas grande aventura!- fue su respuesta llena de entusiasmo- ¿Vienes?

Severus vio el radiante rostro de su mejor amiga y amada, mientras no dudaba en asentir; subió los peldaños para adentrarse definitivamente en el compartimiento, mientras que pensaba: "_Contigo, Lily, iría al mismo infierno_", cuando el ya estuvo dentro, la puerta se cerro y el tren comenzó su lento andar…

**&&&**

EN MEMORIA DE

SEVERUS SNAPE

"_Aquel que escondió lo mejor de sí, al resto del mundo"_

**&&&**

_Notas de autora:_

Gea: este es nuestro primer fic en esta sección

Isis: así que esperamos sus comentarios y criticas

Menthis: esta historia salio después de a ver leído la muerte de Snape y el viaje de Harry por sus recuerdos

Danna: si el pobre si que tuvo una vida desgraciada, parecía que nada le salio bien…


End file.
